


The Thirty-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [31]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-first Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

The door to the loft swung open to bang against the wall as Blair stormed into the loft. He flung his backpack under the coat rack, placed his keys in the basket with exaggerated care, then stormed in high dudgeon to his room, slamming the french door so hard the windowpanes rattled. 

The only witness to this rather elaborate display of temper leaned against the front door frame, wincing at the threat of shattered glass. When no panes actually fell, he sighed and gently closed the front door. 

Jim Ellison wondered how long it would be before he was alone again. After all he and Blair had been through, after he had sworn to himself that he would never, _ever_ hurt the younger man again, the walls were being rebuilt. He had torn into Blair for a minor, stupid mistake at the PD, and once again he was the bad guy in everyone's eyes. He'd even heard Rhonda mention to Megan that she couldn't understand why Blair stayed with him and put up with that crap. He never heard Megan's reply, but he knew she liked Sandburg a lot more than she liked him. Hell, _he_ liked Sandburg more than he ever liked Jim Ellison. 

That was why he kept pushing. Get Blair to go now. Make Blair leave, before it was too late. Before losing Blair would kill him. 

//Too damn late, Jimbo. How long do you think it will be between good-bye Blair and hello service revolver? A month? A week? Dream on... _maybe_ a day. // 

Jim shook his head. Enough. He would let Blair calm down tonight, see how deep in shit he was tomorrow. He turned to the kitchen, but the thought of putting anything in his stomach, even a beer, sickened him. His bed called, promising sweet oblivion for a few hours. He did not even try to resist. 

He dreamed of the jungle again. 

As he ran through the verdant beauty, he did not feel the peace that normally came with this vision. The undergrowth was thick with vines that wrapped around his ankles, trying to pull him down. He heard whispers; soft, muffled voices. Only certain words came through, each like a poison arrow in his soul. 

"Freak..." 

"Coward..." 

"No son of mine..." 

"If you had kissed me like that..." 

Words intended to hurt, to tear, to destroy him. Just like the words he used on Blair today. 

He stumbled through the jungle to a clearing with a hut. The way was clear, and no voices haunted him here. A shadow moved within the hut, enticing him inside. 

A figure sat on the floor, back to the Sentinel, head arched over something. Long dark curls tumbled down over the shoulders, and a familiar scent reassured him that he was safe. He knelt down behind his Guide, his Shaman, and waited to be acknowledged. 

The Shaman turned his head to see the humbled Sentinel. He grinned and let out a chuckle that pleasurably slid down the Sentinel's spine. 

"A supplicant? For me?" 

//Great. Sandburg gets a Spirit Guide with a sense of humor. I get one that took lessons from the Sphinx. Figures.// 

The Shaman turned around, body still curved protectively over something in his arms. The burden shifted slightly, and one arm moved to bring a bowl of thickened milk within easy reach. Bright blue eyes that were very young but as wise as the ages, looked upon the Sentinel as that one hung his head in shame. 

"You hurt your Guide, Sentinel. Do you know why?" 

"He... he frightens me. He has become part of me. What will I do when he is no longer with me?" 

"You fear his loss?" 

"Yes. Desperately." 

The Shaman straightened, finally letting the Sentinel see what was nestled there. 

A small lump of black lay there, weak and exhausted. There was a smell of blood from the animal, and the fur occasionally glistened a dull red. The cub raised its head, and the Sentinel saw sky blue eyes open to look at him. There was a sudden blur of pink as the cub opened its mouth to mew piteously. 

"Hush now, little one. You will be well. You will grow to be strong and fierce, both in your hunting and your loving. Shhh." The Shaman crooned to the cub as he dipped his hand in the milk for the injured babe to lick off. 

"What... what happened? Who hurt the cub?" 

The Shaman turned a sad face to the Sentinel. "So many. The world can be so cruel to the young and innocent. His mother abandoned him, his father either ignored or bit him. His litter mate stole his food. Other cubs fought him and hurt him further. He left to find a safer place, but jackals, hyenas and others attacked him, driving him on. But now, he is safe with me. I will feed him and care for him, until he is as strong, proud and beautiful as he is destined to be." 

The Sentinel felt the pain of the cub, the pain of his childhood, and knew jealousy. He swallowed down the envy with a large dose of guilt, until he had to squirm in his misery. His actions were observed by the Shaman. 

"Do you feel a kinship to the cub, Sentinel?" 

"How could I not?" 

"You have someone to care for you as well, you know. That is what he wants most to do. But you spurn him. Why?" 

"He...I...I cannot depend on him. I cannot need him so much. He will kill me if I do." 

"Kill? That _is_ a frightening situation. He must be very good with a knife or a bow and arrow, then." 

"No, it's not that. He...he will break my heart. And I cannot live through that again." 

"Are you so sure he will break it? He may be the only one who can heal it." 

"But what will happen when he goes?" 

"He will go if you force him to. However, if you do not force him, he may stay. If you ask him, he will." 

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" 

"It is destiny. As I am destined to heal this cub to make him strong so he can protect and care for me, your Guide is destined to heal you so you can protect and love him." 

"Love?" 

The Shaman smirked. "What did you think this was about? Friendship?" 

//I think I like the Sphinx better than Henny Youngman here. Poor Blair. He's gonna have a lot of fun with this Spirit Guide.// 

The cub in the Shaman's arms began to purr, and the Sentinel closed his eyes to enjoy the sound. 

Jim woke to the sound of quiet sobbing from Blair's room. Although the sound filled him with pain, he wanted to laugh. It was so simple. Stop trying to be strong, to be healed. Let Blair heal him. Let Blair love him. Let his love for Blair surface and become real. 

Jim climbed out of bed and picked up his robe. He held it for a minute, then put it down. He needed to hold his Guide, skin on skin. If his Guide would forgive him. 

//Enough, Ellison. Go down and face the music. Perhaps, if you are lucky, Blair will let you help to heal him as well.// 

As Jim went downstairs to mend the wound he created earlier, he heard a soft purr in the background. He smiled, and hoped that both he and the cub faced a brighter future. 

Eliz1349 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Jim came home very late and tired as usual. But as always the sight of his partner, Blair, made him feel better. Blair was hunting desperately through a drawer for something, tossing papers in all directions. Now Jim saw that their bedroom was a mess of scattered paper. /That's odd. Once I would have noticed the mess right away. Now I notice HIM first and the mess second./ 

"What's the matter, Darwin? Lost your lecture notes?" 

"No. I can't find the pictures we took on our last vacation. You remember \- the ones at the sea shore. I wanted to see them again." 

"Well it's late, baby. How about if I help you look tomorrow, and tonight we make some memories we don't need pictures of. Hmm?" 

Blair turned with a smile. It was that sweet secret smile that he used only on Jim, and only when he was about to do something particularly and outrageously erotic. 

"Yes. Let's see. Do you think you could remember this......." 

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Obsenad: 

"What's with you, Chief? You've been giggling ever since you got home." Jim wondered as he opened a couple beers. 

"Oh, nothing. Just being silly, but every time I look at this new freshman coed in my class, I just have to smile." Busy getting some snacks out of the cupboard, Blair didn't notice the sheet of ice that glazed over his roommate and new-lover. Finally the total silence in the room seemed to penetrate and he looked over questioningly. "What, lover?" 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sandburg?" //Like, I've decided I'm really straight after all and this was pleasant, man, but it wasn't like the 'real me'.// 

Blair was totally confused. "No....what do you mean, Jim? What did I say?" Thinking back over his exact words, Blair finally realized how it could have sounded. "OH! No! No, Jim. I didn't mean it like that. Really." Every word had taken him a step closer until he was pressed up against the rigidly motionless larger man. "It's her name. That's all. I'm not attracted to her. Only you, Big Guy. Only you." He pressed a kiss against lips that yielded grudgingly. 

"What about her name attracts you, Blair?" Jim still obviously wasn't satisfied with the young man's explanation. 

"It's Cricket, man!" Unwillingly, Blair again went into a gale of giggles. 

"Cricket? She's unfortunate enough to have parents who named her after an insect and you think that's funny?" Jim's frustration level was rising again and the twitch was already starting in his clenched jaw. 

Blair sighed. "No, I don't think it's funny or cute or anything. Remember that cop show on TV that I like so much...the one with the cop who develops superpowers but they only work underwater and his sidekick, the marine biology student?" 

"Hah. Like a cop would ever let himself be saddled with someone like that for a partner! Isn't that the show you insist has a homoerotic sub-text?" 

"Uh, huh." Blair was too busy wiping away the drool to be more articulate. 

"So, what in the world makes this student make you think of that show?" 

"It's just that the cop has this habit of calling his partner most everything under the sun, except his real name. And in last week's episode, he called him..." 

"Oh. Cricket?" 

"You got it," Blair laughed. 

"Oh, Chief. When are you going to learn that real guys don't call each other cutesy little nicknames. Now, come here my little neo-hippy punk witch-doctor with strong guppy tendencies and I'll show you just what real guys _really_ do with their mouths...." 

end 

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

"Jim," Blair bounced excitedly, "come here." He patted the seat beside him on the couch. 

"What is, is, Chief," Jim asked as he dried his hands on the kitchen dishtowel and made his way over to where his lover sat. "Just what's got you so excited," he asked with a tender smile. 

Blair returned the smile and pointed to the television. "They're talking about Richard Burton, _our_ Richard Burton," he whispered happily. 

Understanding immediately his guide's need for his presence, Jim rounded the couch and sat down beside Blair, drawing him quickly into the shelter of his arms. "Learning anything new, baby," he whispered against Blair's ear. 

"Shhh," Blair scolded softly, running his slender hands across his lover's own broader ones. "Listen," he whispered, as he leaned into the embrace. 

Jim cocked his head slightly and focused his hearing. The rapid heartbeat of his lover drowned out all the other unimportant sounds and he bent close to nuzzle the much loved silky curls. "I'm listening, Chief," he whispered as his lips closed over Blair's sensitive flesh. He nuzzled closer, his warm breath washing gently over his lover's heated body. A gasp beneath him drew a smile to his lips and he pulled his guide tighter against his chest. 

"You're not listening, Jim," he gasped as his lover's moist lips closed over his earlobe, teasing it with the tip of his skilled tongue. He moaned and pressed closer, willing his lover to claim what was freely offered. 

"Yes I am, Chief," Jim whispered as he fingers moved to the buttons on his lover's blue shirt. "I hear everything I need to," he answered in a husky voice. 

Blair turned in the strong arms and looked up into the beloved face and smiled as Jim returned the warm gaze. "Yes..., I suppose you do," he whispered as he melted into his lover's strength. 

Sharon 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Blair looked up as his partner made a small, unhappy grunt. Jim had lifted his hand to the computer screen as if trying to stop whatever had just happened. 

Resting his chin briefly on his sentinel's shoulder as he leaned over to see the screen, Blair felt the tell-tale jaw muscles clenching against his cheek. Wishing that he could offer a comforting hug here in the bullpen, he instead stood up, resting his hands gently on Jim's shoulders, and looked for the problem. 

| To: MajorCrimes@majordomo.pd.cascade.gov  
| Subject: Re: MajorCrimes-digest #666  
|  
| ~m [message included]  
| ~v [editor invoked]  
 **| EOT**  
|  
| Mail sent. 

"What did you say wrong, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"Nothing," Jim said dejectedly. "Nothing at all. I changed my mind about what I was going to say and canceled the email." 

"But--" Blair gestured toward the screen, and then said, "Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Did you at least delete the quoted digest?" 

"I don't know." 

"Jim, it's not the end of the world." 

The detective leaned his head back wearily and Blair began lightly massaging the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I just hate looking stupid in front of everyone like this." 

"Come on, man. Everyone messes up their mailing lists sometimes, even geniuses like you and I." 

"Gee, thanks, Chief. At least I didn't send a private email making a pass at a fellow TA to the whole list, that's true." 

Blair winced. "I never should have told you that story. I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" 

Jim chuckled. "If she hadn't then turned you down -- in an email to the whole list -- you'd be _proud_ of that story, Romeo." 

"Yeah, well. Laugh too much and you'll be sorry, man. I've still got some of the letters you've sent me stored in my mail folders. I can _so_ easily forward them to the PD list..." He tightened his grip on Jim's shoulders as the detective tried to stand. "Kidding, kidding! Jeez, Jim, you think I'm gonna show anyone the love letters you've been writing me lately? No way." Glancing around at the nearly empty bullpen, he risked bending down and quickly licking the tip of Jim's ear. "I don't share you," he growled, "not with anyone, comprende?" 

"I was _not_ flirting with that forensics tech," Jim replied, distracted from his computer. 

"Uh-huh." 

"I wasn't!" 

"Whatever you say, Jim." 

The sentinel tipped his head back to look at his guide. "Hey, Professor, I wouldn't make out in the copier room -- you can't lock the doors." He grinned. "Now, the antechambers of the interrogation rooms, on the other hand... such as, for example, number 67 which is empty right now..." 

Blair reached out and tapped the keyboard, logging Jim out of the system. "Shall we get out of here before that email going through, then?" He took the opportunity provided by standing up again to nip Jim's ear. "You've been a very bad boy, James," he purred, sentinel- soft, "but you're so very sorry about that computer problem, aren't you?" 

Jim was sorry. Very sorry, and mildly sore, and in a much better mood by the time he returned to the bullpen. 

End. 

cmshaw 

* * *

Tidbit #6

Obsenad: 

"Oh shit!! Yuck!!!!! 

"Blair?!?" 

:::silence::: 

"Sandburg???" 

:::again, silence::: 

"Sandburg, since when does changing the sheets require an 'OH SHIT' and 'YUCK'?" 

Blair appeared at the top of the stairway and looked sadly down at his lover in the kitchen. 

"Umm.... Jim. You know those fiber-fill pillows we bought because they were washable??" 

"Yea. So?" 

"Remember last night how we used the pillow...?" 

Jim thought a minute and then said "Do you mean you used a DOWN pillow?? How?' 

"Jim, it was dark. I don't have sentinel sight and I can't see the difference in the color of the pillow cases? What do we do? I don't know how to clean a down pillow! Can it go in the washer?" 

Jim slowly ascended the stairs while Blair descended. They met half way, and then both sat down on the same step. Both assumed the identical position: chin resting on the palm of the hand with the elbow resting on the knee. 

Jim had an idea. "Maybe you could contact one of those mailing lists you are on and ask them if they can help you out. You know, the one about the TV show about the cop and his sidekick. Aren't there a lot of women on that list. Someone might know something about cleaning down pillows." (I didn't originally put in the comment about women and cleaning, but Jim made me change it) 

"Don't you mean the list about the buff cop and his PARTNER? Yeah, right! I'm really going to write the list and tell them that my lover was so hot last night, his ass waving in the air and begging for it, that I forgot and grabbed the wrong pillow to put under his hips? That is so off-topic it is not funny." 

"Well, maybe you could make up some sort of a story." 

"Yea, like what?" 

Both men resumed their contemplation. 

"I know," said Jim, (a small light bulb appearing over his head). [This is payback for the women-and-cleaning crack]. "Tell the listsibs that you were baby-sitting and the baby got sick all over a down pillow and now you need to clean it." 

Blair's face brightened. "That's a pretty good story. Where did you learn to obfuscate?" 

Jim looped his arm around Blair's neck and pulled him close. Placing a soft kiss upon Blair's lips, Jim said, "I learned at the feet of a master." 

Beaming, Blair replied "Yeah? Well, you learned real good. That story just might work." 

Blair leaned in for another kiss, and eventually it didn't matter if the sheets had been changed or not. 

\--The End-- 

Anjesa 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

* * *

**"OUCH!"**

"Hold still! I can't get it out unless you hold still." 

"But it hurts, Chief!" 

"I'll bet it hurts. It's a big, long one. How in the world did you ever get it in there?" 

"I don't know, just wasn't being careful, I guess. OUCH!" 

"Almost got it. Quit wiggling or I'll never get it out. Damn, I never seen one so embedded. You must of hammered it in good." 

"Yeah well, just call me the over-achiever. OUCH! Dammit Blair, that hurts!" 

"I'm trying to be careful. You want it out, don't you?" 

"Yeah, but it hurts!" 

"Okay, close your eyes, dial the pain down. Don't look. I've almost got it....there! Better?" 

"Yeah Chief, much. Damn, that _is_ a big one." 

"Would you like me to kiss it all better now?" 

"I think that would be nice." 

Blair carefully threw away the splinter and put the tweezers on the table before he ravished his lover, in a most proper way. It isn't every day that the Sentinel of Cascade gets a boo-boo on his thumb and needs his Guide's healing touch. 

Rayden 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Blair sailed into the loft, followed a bit more sedately by Jim. 

"You're really excited about this, aren't you, Chief?" he questioned his lover with a smile, closing the door and leaning back against it. 

"Jim, man, how could I _not_ be?" Blair answered with his own smile. "I mean I'm surprised you didn't have to pick me up off the floor after Simon asked me, _me_ , for help." He laughed. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day." 

"Well, as much as I'm sure it pained him to realize it, he knows you're the best man for the job," Jim replied. 

"You got that right! Who better to help coordinate the Citizen's Police Academy than a citizen who's been observing the police for three years?" 

"You've got a big job ahead of you, you know that," Jim reminded his partner. 

"But it's going to be _so_ worth it," the young man answered. "There's a lot of stuff about the police department that people just don't know about, or understand how the law works in certain cases. And the more informed the public is, the easier it is for the police to do their jobs." 

Jim chuckled. "Well, you've got the lecture part down, Professor." 

Blair's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Then let me show you my hands-on demonstration," he drawled sexily as he advanced upon his lover. 

Jim swallowed, his own blue eyes darkening with passion as Blair's hands settled on the waistband of his jeans. "And what would that be?" 

"Strip search." 

Barb 

* * *

Tidbit #9

RE: ...that's what Jim and Blair need, some key code phrase that says "I don't want to back down from this fight and lose face, but this is getting threatening and quite stupid". Saaay: 

"Dammit, Blair!!" 

"Don't you start that again, man." 

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to if you just stayed in the car like I told you." 

"Well, maybe if you didn't follow a serial killer into a factory with hundreds of different noises to zone on, I _could_ stay in the car!" 

"Chief..." 

"No! I can't Guide you from the car. You want me out of danger, but you need me with you. Tough luck, you can't get everything you want." 

<glare>

<snarl>

"Yeah, I want Cheezy Poofs!" 

<stifled laughter>

"Jim, you bastard, I was winning that fight." 

"Well, why do you think I called it quits? Besides, you can't call me a bastard." 

"Why not?" 

"I didn't kill Kenny." 

<moan>

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" 

"Well, why don't you walk right into my arms?" 

"I love it when you try to sweet talk me." 

"What try? You just did it." 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

"Sure." 

Eliz1349 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #31.

 


End file.
